Vo'Quv class
fighters |altimage= }} The Vo'Quv class was a type of carrier fielded by the Klingon Defense Force in the early 25th century. (STO website: Ships of the Line; ST video game: Star Trek Online) History As the Klingon Empire's alliance with the Federation collapsed due to the dispute over the Klingon-Gorn War in the late 24th century, the KDF realized it needed a ship with more space and weapons than even the . The result was a carrier-class starship capable of leading fleets and launching invasions. (STO website: Ships of the Line) The Ty'Gokor shipyard spent more than three years on the initial concept of the Vo'Quv-class, with the intent of producing a vessel carrying thousands of warriors. The prototype had entered service by 2403, when Chancellor J'mpok took the vessel to Gornar to accept the formal surrender of the Gorn Hegemony and conduct the public unmasking and executions of a number of Undine infiltrators in the Gorn government. The class had entered full production by 2407. (STO websites: Ships of the Line, The Path to 2409) Vo'Quv-class vessels took part in a number of engagements in the tumultuous year of 2409. The led a fleet that launched a failed attack on Starbase 24, while the and another Vo'Quv-class led an attack in the Laurentian system. (STO missions: "Starbase 24", "Slowing the Expeditionary Force") The , , , , and launched separate, unsuccessful attacks on Federation starbases. Other unidentified carriers attacked another Starfleet base. (STO missions: "Fleet Alert", "Starbase Fleet Defense") The served as the flagship of the Klingon contribution to Omega Force. (STO mission: "Report to Gamma Orionis") A Vo'Quv-class was among the starships from the Klingon Seventh Fleet that were assimilated in the Vorn system. This ship was destroyed by the reinforcements sent to rescue Captain Jarod's . (STO mission: "The Cure Found") Yet another Vo'Quv-class responded to reports of Undine vessels attacking the during the an anti-Undine weapons test on the Day of Honor. (STO mission: "Day of Honor") Others patrolled near Qo'noS and Ganalda Station, or in the allied zone of the Solanae Dyson sphere. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) A number of these carriers were holographically duplicated in one version of Combat Simulation 347. (STO mission: "No Win Scenario") Mirror universe of the mirror universe, with deployed birds-of-prey.]] This ship was also fielded in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In 2409 the primary universe Klingon Empire acquired a number of these vessels and added them to the KDF. Compared to the prime universe version, these vessels traded off some scientific capabilities in exchange for increased engineering expertise. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Technical data At the time of its construction the Vo'Quv-class was the largest vessel ever fielded by the Klingon Defense Force, and it was designed to be the core vessel leading large formations. Increased engine efficiency enabled it to travel great distances before the dilithium crystals had to be realigned, and it also carried electronic countermeasures to scramble enemy sensors. Two of its cargo bays could be converted to repair bays to aid in post-combat repairs of escorting vessels. The class was also large enough for increased crew luxuries unavailable to smaller vessels, such as holodecks (officially meant for combat training) and stasis chambers to keep gagh and other live food fresh over extended campaigns. (STO website: Ships of the Line) Due to its size the Vo'Quv-class had poor maneuverability and as such was designed to engage the enemy at any angle required. Though capable of mounting dual disruptor cannons at the commanding officer's discretion, the ship was intended to mount disruptor arrays instead. The vessel could also use its tractor beam to freeze targets in place for extended barrages. The expansive hangars of the class enabled it to embark up to twelve fighters. It could even carry a complement of up to four full-size birds-of-prey. Unlike most Klingon warships it was not equipped with a cloaking device. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Known ships * * * * * * * * * (prototype) * Category:Klingon starship classes Category:Alliance starship classes